Present wide-coverage data networks are generally multi-hop networks of large diameter where a path from one edge node to another may traverse several intermediate nodes. Such networks employ routers of moderate dimensions and have performance challenges. A multi-hop packet-switching network suffers from cumulative performance degradation as a path from source to destination traverses numerous routing nodes. It is well known that structural simplicity reduces network cost and improves its performance. In order to facilitate the introduction of high-quality broadband services, the network structure need be simplified and the network diameter need be reduced. It is desirable that a path from one edge node to another traverse a small number of intermediate nodes. It is also desirable, given the dominance of fiber-optic transport, that modulated optical carrier signals received at a core node be switched towards its destination edge node without the need for extracting the baseband signals for switching in the electronic domain.
There is a need, therefore, for a high-capacity network of small diameter that employs fast-switching optical core nodes, and it may be argued that it is more efficient to create an entirely new global broadband network of high quality and relatively low cost.